My Interviews
by iluv
Summary: Hence the title


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Henson Inc. I hope you like it  
  
  
  
My Interviews  
  
Sarah Williams  
  
Q: Do you thing Jareth, the Goblin King ever loved you?  
A: Jareth never loved me. Don't say his name around me!! Oh, It's not fair! Why did this have to happen to me?!  
  
Q: Do you think he was being generous by reordering time and turning the world upside down? He did it all for you, you know.  
A: He was never generous! He took my baby brother! I was just telling him a story! I didn't mean it!   
  
Q: Did you love Jareth for just a moment in the Ballroom?  
A: I never loved Jareth! He had no power over me! How could you love someone who took your family away from you? I don't think that   
you could!  
  
Q: Do you and your friends from the Underground ever keep in touch?   
A: Sure. I call them once in a while, but only through my mirror.  
  
Q: Do you ever see the white owl anymore?  
A: What kind of question is that?! Huh?  
  
Q: Finally, did you ever think that the words you said could of destroyed Jareth's kingdom?  
A: I never thought that the words from the book could have destroyed his kingdom! It was just my favorite book. It was just reading to me.   
I was trying to get Toby back. If I would have known that those words would have done that, I would have never said them!   
  
Thanks for your time Sarah.   
Oh you're welcome. When is this going to be in the papers?   
  
  
  
Jareth the Goblin King  
  
Q: I recently had an interview with Sarah, you remember, the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything. Did you ever love her?  
A: Of course I loved her! Why else do you think that I was so generous? I was foolish to fall in love with a young girl of 14, especially since  
I am part Fae. I knew she wouldn't trust me.  
  
Q: No. So, how many times did you try to tell her that you loved her?  
A: Oh, every single time I offered her her dreams, I offered my love with them! I thought that she loved me too, in the Ballroom after I Hogbrain  
gave her the peach. But she didn't.   
  
Q: How long did it take you to rebuild your kingdom after Sarah said those words:?  
A: Oh we are still rebuilding my castle and training the Labyrinth again. I have never lost my love for her.   
  
Q: Why did you change clothes so many times when she was fighting the Labyrinth?  
A: I am king and she was my guest. I had to impress her if I was going to win her love!   
  
Q: Why did you take Toby away from Sarah?  
A: She wished him away to me so what was I supposed to do? I take these things seriously.   
  
Q: Finally, do you still think about Sarah from time to time?  
A: I think about her everyday and every time I look out of my window into the Labyrinth. I still love her, even though she destroyed my  
kingdom.   
  
Thank you for your time, Jareth.   
You're welcome. When will I get to see Sarah again? Do you have a picture?  
  
  
  
Ludo  
  
Q: I have just interviewed Sarah. Do you remember her?  
A: SARAH?! (howls)  
  
Q: Were you and Sarah, Hoggle, or Sir Didymus ever friends?  
A: SARAH FRIEND! HOGGLE AND LUDO FRIENDS!   
  
Q: Yes yes we all know! How long did it take you to solve the Labyrinth with Sarah and Sir Didymus?  
A: HUH???  
  
I can see were not getting very far. Thank you for your time. No no Ludo, don't call the rocks! (Howling in the background) Guards!  
  
  
  
Sir Didymus  
  
Q: I have just interviewed a few people from your past. Do you remember Ludo, Sarah, and of course Jareth?   
A: Why of course, Fair Maiden, excuse me, what was your name?   
-Stormy  
Why of course. I talk to Ludo all of the time. I seen him just yesterday. I remember Sarah verily.   
  
Q: What about Jareth?  
A: Who? Oh, of course. He is still ruling the Underground today.  
  
Q: Has Ambrosias ever gotten over his shyness?  
A: No, he hasn't. He still embarrasses me. That reminds me, Ambrosias come here. It is alright there is nothing to be afraid of.  
  
Q: Nice doggy! Anyways, do you still guard the Bog of Eternal Stench bridge, or have they not rebuild it yet?  
A: They rebuilt it first thing because I had nothing at all to do. Yes, I still guard it! Why wouldn't I?  
  
Q: You also say that your sense of smell is keen! How come you can't smell the of the Bog of Eternal Stench?  
A: What smell. I smell nothing!   
  
Thank you for your time Sir Didymus, we shall meet again later.  
You're welcome, very much. Come Ambrosias, nothing to be afraid of, we are just going to see Ludo! (barking in the background)  
  
  
  
Alph and Ralph   
  
Hello Alph and hello Ralph.  
Don't ask questions to us.  
Why?  
Because we don't know the answers. But they do! (looks up)  
Oh Kay!  
  
Q: Hello, I have just interviewed some friends of Sarah. Do you remember Sarah?  
A: But one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies! That's a little dude, he always lies! But, yes, she told us the riddle that we  
never figured out! I still don't get it!!  
  
Q: Did Sarah choose the right door to the castle?  
A: I can't reveal that because the next person who comes might read this!  
  
Q: Which one of you lies?  
A: He always lies! (Arguing) O what a lie! O! Liar!  
  
Thank you Alph and thank you Ralph!   
(Still arguing) Liar! You're the liar!   
This is hopeless!!  
(yelling) Make-up!  
  
  
  
Hoggle  
  
Hello Hoggle. I am Stormy Fogle. I would like to ask you a few questions.   
-Ok. (silence)   
Well are you going to say anything or not?   
You have to ask the right questions.  
Can I ask you a few questions?  
Alrighty then.  
  
Q: I have interviewed some people from your past. Do you remember Sarah?  
A: Yeah. I remember her. She was my friend. My very first friend. Jareth was so mean to her when she had to fight the Labyrinth.   
  
Q: Sarah said she talks to you often, but only through her mirror. Why is it like that?  
A: Because we are part of her past also and a mirror shows what is behind you. The past is behind you. That was a stupid question.   
  
Q: Do you or have you ever believed that Jareth loved Sarah?  
A: Yes and no. Some things he did made me believe that he really loved her. But also, some things he did made me believe he didn't.   
  
Q: Finally, are you a dwarf or just a really short person?  
A: I am a dwarf.  
  
Thank you for your time.   
  
  
  
AN: So what did you think?? I hope you liked it. I would like to know. Thanks iluv 


End file.
